


I Take You Like A Drug

by notastraightpotato



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Absent Parents, Ace Tae, Addiction, Agender Kihyun, Anal Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Aro ace kookie, Bakery, Betrayal, Bi Yoongi, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Crossdresser Hobi, Crossdressing, Doctor Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Drinking, Drug Use, Ear Piercings, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Feels, Feeling used, Feelings, Florists, Friends With Benefits, Genderfluid Jin, Genital Piercing, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, Homoro vmin, Hurt/Comfort, Immigration & Emigration, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It Gets Worse, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Loss of Control, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Motorcycles, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Pan Hobi, Paranoia, Parents divorce, Past Relationship(s), Realization, References to Depression, Sleep Deprivation, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Talking, Tattoo Artist Min Yoongi | Suga, Temperature Play, Tongue Piercings, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unloyal, artist, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastraightpotato/pseuds/notastraightpotato
Summary: Yoongi Min left Korea instantly after finishing highschool. Everything went down hill from there. He is not in a healthy mindset. He couldn't even think of being in a relashionship. Of anything close to it...But then Hoseok Jung entered his life.He needs to figure things out alone, yet... he can't stay away from the radiance of the other.





	I Take You Like A Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Title: "Daddy Issues" by The Neighbourhood
> 
> Also, Jin - agender, Seokjin - male, Jinah - female.

 

 

 

He sucked in the whiff of nicotine with eyes closed and as he opened them he froze seeing a lean man with honeyed skin, he was wearing a light pink sweater [tucked](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219769997276/) into a white miniskirt and white [sneakers](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219770055360/). The man's face seemed cheerful as a waiter brought his order - apple pie it seemed -, bright dimply smile formed by heart shaped lips, a long hooked nose, sweet almond shaped brown eyes, so soft. High deer ears framing the long oval face. His hair was died a carmine red. He had a long thin neck. Complementing his slim limbs. Speaking of which, his hands were so delicate. He looked so _innocent_ and _pure_.

 

 

He finally blew out the last puff of smoke and put out his cigarette. He finished his expresso and walked over to the other man after fixing his leather [jacket](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/444589794450679595/) and neatly tugged white [T-shirt](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AZzKKS6jYnJEdfIZowZNcJZnoXq2CbjC6B7ZQOVBEl3CEX1TJPHDLnxZY4HIE62l3hjyltcj06f54APfXNgSHVM/) into his ripped skinny [jeans](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AZ0ERFAOeaTRYEJ2eyVrPdMKdLZKNU6_KEMCz_sovXjOZn-K2lzIUoQ/), which were black like his jacket and [boots](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219770039227/).

 

 

"Hey." He stopped by the redhead's table.

 

 

"Hello." A happy voice answered as they locked gazed.

 

 

"I just wanted to say that you look very lovely. I understand it's weird of me to just come up and say it, but you just... Really do look magnificent."

 

 

A blush was followed by a giggle. "Oh... Thank you, Mr..."

 

 

"I'm Yoongi Min."

 

 

"Nice to meet you, Yoongi, my name is Hoseok Jung. Would you care to take a seat?" He asked after a handshake.

 

 

"Oh? Alright." He sat down in front of the unbelievably friendly and bubbly person. As creepy as his observation was, the other smelled so amazing. So fresh, clean, a bit like flowers and cupcakes. Unlike him. He usually smelled like nicotine and mints, coffee, sometimes alcohol. A waiter brought the man his tea. "Excuse me, could I get another expresso?"

 

 

"Of cause, sir."

 

 

"So, Hoseok, you seem to like anything sweet, do you drink coffee?"

 

 

"No. I don't like the taste. It's too bitter for me." Yoongi chuckled and Hoseok pouted to that. "What?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

 

 

"Nothing, I'm just imaging how your pretty nose would scrunch up as the bitterness would settle on your tongue. That should be an absolutely adorable view." He laughed again as Hoseok raised an eyebrow. At that moment the waiter brought the drink. "Thank you. So, why don't you show me?" He asked after putting in a bit of sugar in it and mixing it up.

 

 

"I told you. I don't like coffee. Definitely not an expresso."

 

 

"C'mon, for me?" Yoongi pouted and squinted in a pleas.

 

 

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Fine." He took a sip and quickly closed his eyes shut, scrunched his nose and stuck out his tongue shaking his head. "No, no. Nope."

 

 

Yoongi chuckled out loud. "So cute."

 

 

"I can't believe you just made me do this."

 

 

"I love that I made you do this."

 

 

After the both finished their beverages Yoongi paid their bills, no matter how much Hoseok protested. They stood up and Yoongi bit into his lower lip to hold back a groan cause _damn._ Hoseok was the most beautiful man the blonde has ever laid his eye on. Those legs and the way the skirt hugs from behind. The redhead raised a brow at the one he caught staring. He just mumbled a "sorry" and they walked off North.

 

 

"So where are you heading now, pretty boy?" Yoongi asked in a sweet way. He didn't want to make the other uncomfortable or think he's some kind of a pervert. He might have seemed like a "bad boy", but he mostly wasn't. He also didn't really like people, yet there was something about Hoseok's aura he couldn't resist.

 

 

"Home. I'm meeting a friend later. You?"

 

 

"Yeah, me too. I have some customers booked in the evening. Then me and my partner plan to see another friend."

 

 

"What do you do?"

 

 

"I'm a tattoo artist."

 

 

"Oh, that's so fascinating. You have tattoos yourself?"

 

 

"Yeah. They are mostly where you can't see when I'm fully  dressed. Perhaps one day I could show you." He grined cheekily and mischievously raising a pierced brow. "Anyways, what do you do?"

 

 

"I work in a bakery."

 

 

"When I thought you can't be more cute..." He smirked seeing the man blush. "Is it okay if I continue going with you to lead you home?"

 

 

"Okay, if you'd like that."

 

 

"I would."

 

 

"Which way do you live by the way?"

 

 

"Oh, it's way behind us now."

 

 

"That's inconvenient for you then."

 

 

"Eh." He shrugged. "I guess I enjoy your company too much. I don't mind."

 

 

They talked more to each other on the way. They found out that Yoongi is older, Hoseok's friend is sick of his roommate's parental manner and rules, Hoseok moved to America when he was just five with his mother, his father stayed in Korea with  his sister, with whom he still talks online often, and Yoongi went here straight after finishing highschool (before learning the language), Yoongi's parent's might be mad about the amount of tattoos (if they find out) and piercings (Hoseok saw "snake bites" under his lips, his right eyebrow, left ear: forward helix, two helixes, tragus, three lobe, right ear: industrial, rooks, three lobe) he has, Hoseok has never been in a relationship and Yoongi has never had a very intimate and romantic relationship, Hoseok has never smoked weed before because he's scared, Yoongi can't say the same about himself.

 

 

They  reached Hoseok's building.

 

 

"Could I get your number?"

 

 

"Of cause, Yoongi." He typed in his number in the older's phone. "Text me some time. I'd love to talk to you again. Maybe we could even meet up again."

 

 

"I hope so."

 

 

A guy around Hoseok's height walked up to them. "Hello." He said weirdly leaning in with a bunny grin.

 

 

"Gukie? What are you doing here? You said you'd come over later."

 

 

"Jin started schooling me again. It was too annoying so I left them with the unwashed dishes."

 

 

"I would just kick you out of the apartment in Jin's place."

 

 

"So mean of you, Hobi."

 

 

"Whatever." He laughed brightly previously covering his mouth with his hand.

 

 

"Hobi?" Yoongi smiled.

 

 

"People call me that."

 

 

"Probably because you're so cute." He chuckled at the fact he could make the taller blush once more.

 

 

"Am I interrupting somethin' here?" The new guy crossed his arms in a smug expression.

 

 

"Shut up. Sorry, Yoongi, this is my friend Jeongguk. He can be a braty kid."

 

 

"Hey!"

 

 

"You are, sweetheart."

 

 

"Nice to meet you, Jeongguk." Yoongi shook his hand.

 

 

"You too."

 

 

"Well, it was great to meet you, Hoseok."

 

 

"You too, Yoongi. I hope to hear from you soon."

 

 

"You will." He couldn't  help when the corners of his lips curled up. "Goodbye, boys." He walked off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"He's cute." Jeongguk commented once they were at Hobi's place.

 

 

"Yeah. He is."

 

 

"But it smells like he smokes."

 

 

"Yeah. He put out his cigarette before walking up to me."

 

 

"Is he into boys?"

 

 

"How am I supposed to know? And why?"

 

 

"Because then you two could mingle." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

 

 

"Shut up, kid. Why would I know stuff like that?"

 

 

"He was into you, for sure."

 

 

"No. Stop talking nonsense."

 

 

"Come on. It's America, not Korea. People are a lot more acceptant and open-minded about... Not straightness."

 

 

"Why do you always compare the two countries? You haven't ever even been to Korea. You were born here."

 

 

"So? Anyways, you gave him your number, right?"

 

 

"Yes. Why do you even care if something would happen out of this?"

 

 

"Cause I ain't gonna have relationship. Why not invest in your love life?"

 

 

"I mean, just cause you're ace doesn't me you won't be with someone."

 

 

"Nah. I've been thinking for awhile. I'm aro ace. I don't want any of it."

 

 

"You are how you are. That's completely fine."

 

 

"We're a duo of all and nothing." Hoseok laughed at the younger's comment. "What? Pan takes all."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi walked away from the two men and lit up a cigarette. He blew out a cloud of the addiction as he held the little roll up in between his two fingers. He smiled thinking of the other guy. Nope. He doesn't have a crush on him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi entered the tattoo parlour when his friend was already there. He went to sit down by his desk to look though the schedule.

 

 

"Hey, Joon." He plopped on the chair throwing his bag nearby.

 

 

"What's up, Yoongi?"

 

 

"Need coffee."

 

 

"Fine." The [younger](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219770049286/) signed. "I'll make you some. I still what it also." After some time he came back and put the cup on the table.

 

 

"Thanks." Yoongi said staring at his phone.

 

 

"Mh. Is something wrong?"

 

 

"No." He put the device away in his pocket.

 

 

"C'mon, something's bothering you."

 

 

"When do you text a person you met a few hours ago?" He looked up at the man with the purple hair.

 

 

"Don't use the stupid three day rule. I think either today or tomorrow morning."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"I don't know. Seems right to me." He shrugged.

 

 

"Alright." He chugged down the coffee in one go and stood up. The liquid might have been to hot for most people. "My client should come in give or take ten minutes, I'm going for a quick blow."

 

 

"They'll kill you."

 

 

"Hopefully fast." Yoongi smirked walking off. Namjoon never understood his dark sense of humor _of cause_.

 

 

He was standing outside looking at the phone again as he sucked in some of that sweet poison. "Fuck it." He murmured and with the cigarette in his mouth and blowing out from the corner of his lips he sent a text.

 

 

 

 

 

"Haha!" Hoseok laughed at the younger's  demolished ego after Jeongguk has lost another game. He was beginning to doubt his offer of going to the arcade.

 

 

"How? I'm the most awesome player!" He protested.

 

 

"I guess not, Gukie." He heard his phone beep so he check it. One new message.

 

 

[16:47]

Hey, it's Yoongi.

 

 

"Jeongguk... It's him..." He stuttered out feeling cold sweat wash down his body.

 

 

"Really?" He ran up and read the text. "Hm. Answer."

 

 

"What do I say?"

 

 

"Jesus!" He snorted. "Why the fuck do you stress so much? Say hi and shit." Hoseok rolled his eyes, but did as suggested. Well, not the shit part 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi had finished smoking half of his cigarette when he received the reply.

 

 

[Hoseok 16:50]

Hi :}

 

 

He chuckled at how adorable the other was again. The blonde put the desirable stick to his lips and inhaled once more. This one was a big one as seen from the cloud escaping his lips and he answered the not-so-much-a-stranger.

 

 

 

 

The two men bought themselves slushies and sat down on a bench. Hoseok checked his sel and saw another text.

 

 

[Yoongi 16:52]

So what are you up to? Still with Jeongguk? (Sorry if I messed up his name, I don't remember if I recall it correctly.)

 

 

Hoseok smiled down at his phone while Jeongguk was looking at him with a raised brow and sipping on his drink way too smug and sassy. He thought of what to say back for a moment and then wrote it.

 

 

 

 

Yoongi was holding the cigarette between his long fingers of his right hand as he got another text. He opened it.

 

 

[Hoseok 16:56]

In the arcade with Gukie. He is whining because I'm winning. ^~^ What are you doing? Didn't you say you have work?

 

 

He saw man in his twenties walking towards him and recognized him. He greeted the other and opened the door. The the tattoo artist put out his cigarette after dragging the last few fast blows with greed, took in two small mints and went in quickly answering the text.

 

 

 

 

Hoseok  threw out the plastic cup and felt the device vibrate in the poker of his jeans. He changed before going out again. He was in a green [T-shirt](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/554927985327889412/) and dark wash [jeans](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/272890058654453714/), leaving the same sneakers on, a denim [jacket](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/384213411946846780/) was wrapped around his waist. He pulled out his phone.

 

 

[Yoongi 16:59]

Yeah. My client just got here. I'm going to give him a shark tattoo. It's going to be really cool. Then I'll have another customer and I'm off with my coworker to meet a friend. Like I have mentioned.

 

 

Hoseok smirked glad at how excited the other seemed about his work. Yet he never wanted to get a tattoo or a piercing, let alone do some of that scarification thing. Nope. No, thank you. He like to be completely... Clean. He finds it cool and all, but he wouldn't want to get it himself. He's too scared of the pain and the commitment of it.

 

 

He quickly answered the elder's message and hid his phone in his backpack ready to destroy Jeongguk in another game.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After the last customers have left Yoongi was locking the place up with Namjoon waiting by. As they were walking away Yoongi lit up another cigarette and  checked his mobile. 

 

 

[Hoseok 17:02]

Tell me about it tomorrow. You seem to have your day packed.

 

 

He put the phone back in his pocket and sucked out the nicotine with greed. He stood on the left of the younger, so the smoke would go away from him. Yoongi knew that he didn't like the smell.

 

 

"You shouldn't keep your phone there. It might fuck up your sperm and then, if you'll ever want to, you might not be able to have biological children."

 

 

"I know, Namjoon, but where the fuck am I supposed to put it? I don't have a bag."

 

 

"I know. Um..."

 

 

"What?" He asked after opening his eyes. He would occasionally do it while sucking in the smoke as it felt _too great_ to get his fix. Sometimes he would almost moan at the feeling.

 

 

"You seem to be smoking more."

 

 

"Yeah, if I'd want to, I could finish a pack in a day easily. I do if a day is stressful."

 

 

"Have you thought of quitting?" He wasn't trying to preach his beliefs, he was just concerned about his friend's health. Yoongi understood that.

 

 

"I have. I can't, though. I _need_ this. I even tried a fucking nicotine patch. Nothing works. I just need this fucking toxin to _fuck me_." He said staring at his cigarette and almost shaking from the feeling it gives him. He groaned the last words.

 

 

"How about the electric ones?"

 

 

"It's not the same."

 

 

 

 

They reached the (mixed gender) strip club - a bisexual's dream if you'd ask Yoongi - and walked in. A guy in tight black leather [pants](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/572520171370806624/) walked up to them.

 

 

"Hey boys, care for a dance?" He purred.

 

 

"Take us away, Jiminie." Namjoon said.

 

 

"I told you, it's Angel Wings here." He said leading them in a private room, after they ordered their drinks and the two saw one pole dancer take off her bra, and seductively swaying his hips and his sexy as fuck back on display. Two angel wings were actually tattooed there and by none other than Yoongi. That day Jimin met Namjoon for the first time and the trio hung out together ever since. Usually outside the club.

 

 

"Sure, _our Angel_." Yoongi smirked at him.

 

 

They sat down on the red sofa and the dancer  began doing what he did best. His body was moving with the rhythm like water, sexy sways, ass dropping low, hip thrusts, swinging on the pole. All the beauty.

 

 

"So you seem good."

 

 

"Yeah, Yoongles. As you can see, the work is fantastic. This club let's me be more free and naughty. Plus,-" he hip thrusted near Yoongi's face, ending the move next to Namjoon's. "I've been dating someone who's cool with my place here."

 

 

"Who is he?"

 

 

"Who says it's a he?"

 

 

"Because you're gayer than a box of crayons."

 

 

"Yoongs' right."

 

 

"Fine. Taehyung works in an art gallery."

 

 

"How fancy. When will we meet him?" The tallest asked sipping on his beer.

 

 

"Don't know." He began giving the eldest a lap dance.

 

 

"Hey, Angel Wings, can you suck me off?" Yoongi asked his friend as the most casual thing. Well, it kind of was. This club went this far. So did Jimin. He didn't mind showing off his skills to his friends either. The youngest grinned as their faces were right in front.

 

 

"That's extra and in cash."

 

 

"He found some poor soul he likes." Namjoon explained.

 

 

"Alright then, sir." Angel Wings got down on his knees and stroke his hands along the considerably thin thighs. He undid the belt as his movements were followed by two pairs of eyes. He unzipped the pants and began pulling down the underwear. "We don't swallow here, but since you're a friend, I'll make an exception."

 

 

"How generous..." Yoongi smiled as Jimin started stroking his semi.

 

 

Angel Wings licked along the slit, the crown, played with the two piercings at the head of the cock.

 

 

"I still don't understand how you got those." Namjoon commented imagining how unpleasant it could have been.

 

 

"It's not that bad. That's why I have two- _fuck._ " He gasped as Jimin's lips stretched around his member. "Good boy... Show me what you can do." He licked his lips as the tongue kept playing with the rings even while deepthroating. 

 

 

"Mind if I?" He asked with his hands on his belt buckle.

 

 

"Go on, Joon. It's more fun when there's more anyway." Yoongi bit into his lower lip and Namjoon gladly followed his plan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi doesn't know when or how he came back, he just knows he was drunk. He looked around. He's in his bed. Alone. Okay. He took his phone after rubbing his eyes and unlocked it. 11:09. Not bad. But what was this? A missed message.

 

 

[Hoseok 22:13]

I'm sure you won't notice until tomorrow, but goodnight.

–.– (this is me sleeping, by the way)

 

 

He decided to answer and then went to wash up.

 

 

 

 

Hoseok was on his break and made some tea. While drinking it he checked his phone and a wide Cheshire cat smile grew on his face.

 

 

[Yoongi 11:15]

Good morning. How did you sleep?

 

 

He texted the man back and cleaned up to continue working.

 

 

 

 

Yoongi came out of the shower not bothering to put even underwear on at the moment, he's alone in his apartment, why should he? Plus, it's not like he's ashamed of his great body even if someone was to walk in. He picked up his phone and smirked. _"Hey there, pretty boy."_ He whispered.

 

 

[Hoseok 11:23]

Good morning. I slept great and you?

 

 

After texting back he went to his stereo and put on the newest album of Kanye. He strolled over to the kitchen and turned on his coffee machine - love of his life as he preferred to call it - and  took out a cigarette from a pack. The metal of his lighter clicked.

 

 

"Please, not inside." A muffled voice stopped Yoongi, who put the addiction back. Yoongi didn't get startled to hear the other's voice. And he didn't even need it that bad yet. It was just out of habit.

 

 

"Sorry, didn't notice you're here."

 

 

"Well, I was too drunk to go home after carrying your even more drunk ass home." Namjoon sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. "Yoongi... Why don't you ever dress up?" He whined.

 

 

"Oh please." The owner of the place snorted. "I remember you jacking off to the view of Jimin blowing me." The heard a sigh.

 

 

"Still, can you put something on while I'm sober?"

 

 

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "Go wash up and I'll make us some coffee."

 

 

"K."

 

 

"I'll order some lamb skewers."

 

 

"We had them last time."

 

 

"And we'll have 'em again." Yoongi said walking towards his bedroom to find some boxers and an oversized T-shirt.

 

 

 

 

Hoseok smiled at the leaving customer and checked his phone.

 

 

[Yoongi 11:46]

Alright, but I'm a bit hungover... :/ What are you up to?

 

 

Hoseok chuckled. A boy younger that him ran in. He was wearing a white T-shirt, light wash jeans and Timberlands. [He](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/553590979188257592/) seemed heated from running and his hair was messy.

 

 

"Hobi! I messed up!"

 

 

Hoseok almost dropped his phone startled. "Jeongguk, what the f-"

 

 

"Sorry, I know you're a coward, but this is important." He rested with forearms on the counter. "I'm fucked, Hobi."

 

 

"Hold on." He texted Yoongi back while the younger was pacing around the bakery. "Alright, what's up?" He asked fixing his striped white and green sundress.

 

 

"My life is too much panic and not enough disco! Seokjin's going to kill me. I broke one of his Mario figurines..."

 

 

Hoseok's eyes widened. "It was nice knowing you, kid. Arrivederci."

 

 

"No, no. You have to help me." Jeongguk grabbed the older by the wrist.

 

 

"Don't drag me into this, Gukie."

 

 

"Please..."

 

 

"Fine. What can I do for ya?"

 

 

"Get Seokjin to go straight to you after work and I'll text you when he can come back home. Or bring him over to your place, k? Something. I know where I can get a figurine."

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

"Thank you!" He yelled running out. Hoseok quicky asked Seokjin to come over after work. The elder agreed after they were promised food.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Namjoon sat down by the table, where Yoongi has put the food are coffee. The older had taken his phone in his hand.

 

 

[Hoseok 11:58]

I'm at work now. I'll have to protect Gukie's butt from his roommate. Not sure what he did yet. You? Also, how did the shark tattoo went?

 

 

He answered him, placed the device on the table and stretched.

 

 

"You're texting that person you met yesterday?" Yoongi hummed in agreement. "You wanna... Befriend them or..."

 

 

"Dunno. I don't even know what he's into, but damn he was cute. Adorably innocent."

 

 

"Aren't you into someone edgy like you?"

 

 

"You didn't see him in that miniskirt, dude. It went to his mid thighs. The white looked great in contrast to his tan skin. Clean skin. He hand no piercings or tattoos. A fucking pupper."

 

 

"So... A crossdresser?"

 

 

"Clothes don't belong to a gender."

 

 

"Yeah, but that's the term when a man prefers to present himself in a more feminine way."

 

 

"Whatever, let's eat. I'm starving."

 

 

 

 

[Yoongi 12:12]

About to have some breakfast with my friend. Listening to Kanye. The tattoo looks awesome so far. He'll come for the colouring next week. I have a question... Um... Wanna meet up some time again?

 

 

Hoseok couldn't help the bright smile that grew wide in his face.

 

 

 

 

"If you need one so bad just take it." Namjoon said seeing Yoongi fidgeting with hit metal [lighter](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/559079741233638900/) nervously. The latter sighed.

 

 

"I'm fine for now." His phone's corner light lit up announcing a notification. Yoongi's arm stretched out in a rush and instantly grab the sel. He read the text.

 

 

[Hoseok 12:16]

Oh, Kanye. Cool, he's cool. I'd love to meet up. When are you free?

 

 

The elder sat frozen for a couple of  minutes and then while grinning he sent a reply.

 

 

"You really like him..."

 

 

"Shut it, Joon. I don't know him. He's just cute and I wouldn't mind taking away all of his innocence, but I'm not that much of an ass to push him, am I?" He hissed.

 

 

"Oh, Yoongles... Don't ruin him. Don't you remember what happened with Kihyun? They used to be just a sweet person and now... They're kinda like you."

 

 

 

 

[Yoongi 12:34]

I finish work at eight on Thursday and I'm completely free for the next three days then. You?

 

 

While the bakery was momentarily empty he took the time to answer the message he noticed he got earlier.

 

 

 

 

"I don't see how that's a bad thing." Namjoon just rolled his eyes and Yoongi sighed. The mobile beeped along to Kanye still playing in the backround. Yoongi grabbed the device with the hand he wasn't holding the lighter in.

 

 

[Hoseok 12:46]

From Monday to Friday I work until seven. Then the weekend is free. Want to meet up on Saturday?

 

 

He put his phone down. "As I was saying, they are just fine."

 

 

"They didn't smoke weed before."

 

 

"First, weed isn't bad. Second, he doesn't wrap a joint in tobacco leaves, so no harm."

 

 

"Whatever." Namjoon waved it off. "What will you do today?"

 

 

"I don't know. I should take Lucy out to see the world maybe."

 

 

"I can't believe you named your motorcycle after your Scarlett Johansson's character."

 

 

"Hey, it's a brilliant name."

 

 

"Sure, sure. Still."

 

 

"And  I, by the way, can't believe you put that fucking [sticker](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/456552480971991354/) on her." 

 

 

"It's out of love."

 

 

Yoongi sighed. "Be right back." He went to the balcony after putting a cigarette in his mouth.

 

 

 

 

[Yoongi 12:47]

Sure. Does 4 p.m. by the the cafe where we met sound good?

 

 

 

 

Yoongi was holding onto the railing tightly to not fall out as he sucked in and then blew out. It was too much for him. The first cigarette in the day was always the best. It was almost _orgasmic_. He opened his eyes unwillingly when the peace was disturbed with a beep. He checked his phone.

 

 

[Hoseok 12:48]

Perfect. =} Also... Question... Do you have a website for your tattoo parlour? My friend wants to get a tattoo, but he's not sure where to get it.

 

 

Yoongi lit up a second cigarette and answered the text. He put the phone on a chair he keeps in the balcony and blew out a big whiff admiring it and inhaling the smell of nicotine. He was too dizzy with pleasure to care when the balcony door opened.

 

 

"You smoke two in the morning now?" Namjoon asked with great worry.

 

 

"Only sometimes." Yoongi almost moaned out his answer. " _Fuck..._ This shit is so good even when it can seem disgusting at first."

 

 

"Please don't increase the amount, Yoongi."

 

 

"Yeah, I know, Joon. Now get back inside. I'll be right there. I don't want you to inhale this. I know you like being healthy." Namjoon sighed and came back inside. He didn't like the habit - addiction - his friend had.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi was walking around the park after parking Lucy, finishing smoking his third cigarette of the day when he noticed a person walking towards him wearing a tight black [dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219770035643/) with upsidedown crosses, black leather [jacket](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219770039206/), black (shockingly, Yoongi thought to himself) ankle [boots](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219770039221/) with a chunky heal. They were carrying a (still) black [clutch](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219770040518/). The fabulous one with black slick back [hair](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/565272190718889102/) waved at him and smirked with those pretty ruby red lipstick covered lips. Their neck [tattoo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219770034550/) was on full display with that outfit. Some of their tattoo on their right [thigh](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219770034502/) was seen from under the dress. On the same leg, they had a calf [tattoo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219770034636/). In jewelry, they only had their little silver hoops in the lobe piercings - one on each ear. Yoongi was wearing a black everything as well. A [T-shirt](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/520025088216384595/), leather[ jacket](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219770040815/), biker pants [and](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219770040937/) boots, leather [gloves](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219770041044/). The blonde waved back.

 

 

"What's up, Kihyun?" He asked when they reached each other.

 

 

"Ya know, slaying the world like I do, being a boss ass bitch. The usually. You?"

 

 

Yoongi chuckled. "You sure are. So am I. But seriously, though, whatcha doin' in the city?"

 

 

"I just needed to get some things done. Go to the bank and stuff, you?"

 

 

"I'm not really doing anything. I just decided to take Lucy for a ride." He showed the (extra as fuck) [helmet](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219770040638/) in his grip.

 

 

"Oh... The special one... I wonder how many children you've scared with this."

 

 

"Hopefully many." They shared a shameless laugh. "But they are quite brave - or stupid - these days. They start watching horror shit as fucking toddlers."

 

 

"Yeah, true. You still plan to walk around? We could get back to my place and, well, get high. See if we can look down at the Empire state building."

 

 

Yoongi muffled a chuckle with his hand. "You're fucking horrible." He shook his head. "But sure. We can take Lucy."

 

 

"I'm wearing a dress!" They snorted rolling their eyes.

 

 

"Who the fuck cares? Your crotch will be behind me, no one will see your _pretty panties_." He said teasingly tracing his finger along their jaw. The younger sighed.

 

 

"Fine, let's go."

 

 

They walked off and Yoongi threw the butt in the nearest trashcan.

 

 

When they went into Kihyun's place they took their shoes off. The host went to change into something comfortable they said and Yoongi hung up his jacket near a mirror, under which was a table, on which Yoongi placed his gloves and the helmet. Then he went to the living room and slouched down on the sofa. From a drawer of the coffee table he began taking out _"the stuff"_   and placing it on the table. 

 

 

Soon Kihyun walked in. They were wearing light blue [jeans](https://pinterest.com/pin/365284219770040957/?source_app=android) and a grey slogan print [tee](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219770041084/). Now their upper arms was visible, just like their flower [tattoo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/365284219770034524/) on the left one. They sat down next to the older. "In the wooden box there's some new stuff. My supplier offered to try it. I thought since we met up you'd like to try it first, if nothing happens, then I'll try some too."

 

 

"You son of a bitch. Should have known you wouldn't just share your goods like that. And even do that to me... When I was the one who introduced you to this shit." He whined acting offended.

 

 

Kihyun mercilessly laughed in his face. "What? Are you too much of a pussy to try something new?"

 

 

"Fuck you." Yoongi hissed rolling one up. He lit it up and after inhaling some in he leaned down into the sofa, resting comfortably. He blew out and repeated a few times. Then he closed his eyes. "Fuck... This shit is stronger... Better."

 

 

Kihyun already felt that and didn't plan to waste any more time. They rolled one up for themselves and did exactly what Yoongi did a moment ago, dragged the joint. "Oh shit..." They whispered slightly opening their eyes. "I hear colours..."

 

 

Yoongi giggled. "I see sounds..."

 

 

Kihyun hummed and took in more. "When... When do you know that you have had too much?"

 

 

"When you start to see Jesus."

 

 

"Alrighty then." Kihyun completely relaxed. Then they remembered something. "Wait, the delivery guy?"

 

 

"Nah, you idiot. Jesus Christ."

 

 

"Oh, k."

 

 

 

 

After a few hours of (probably too much) marijuana and interesting food choices, Yoongi's phone beep. He blinked a few time till the colours seemed in place. He looked around. Kihyun was very busy staring at the fog the room was drowning in. He pulled the device out of his pocket after a few trys.

 

 

[Hoseok 15:23]

Hey, wanna come to the bakery tomorrow? There's a little competition going on. Here's the info:

*link attached

 

 

Yoongi stared at the screen for awhile and then answered. He crawled closer to Kihyun and laid on their stomach. "Hey, Kihyun... This dude just texted me and now I feel horny." He was gazing at the younger with big eyes.

 

 

Kihyun moved their blank stare at the other's. "What the fuck...?" He started giggling.

 

 

"Let me give you a handjob."

 

 

"Okay... But I'm too high to unzip my pants so you'll have to do it yourself."

 

 

"K." He eventually managed to do so and pull the younger's dick out. "Why aren't you hard from my existence? I'm a fucking hot piece of shit."

 

 

Kihyun giggled again. "I'm too high... So so high... If I look down I can see the fucking Empire state building... Shit... I'm close to Jesus C- _fuck.._." He felt Yoongi's hand begin it's work. _"Daddy..."_ He chuckled.

 

 

"I'm not Daddy, Joon is. Now shut up and let me try making you come in this state. If you do come, that will be a great achievement for me."

 

 

"Go ahead." Kihyun continued smoking his joint.

 

 

 

 

[Yoongi 15:31]  
Hey, sunshine. OK. I shall come. See all of 'em cakes. Imma bring Joonie, k? Wait... What's happening? Right. The thing, yes. I will com tomorrow. Sorry... I am not sure of what's happening right now... I just might be a little bit high. Shhh... Just don't tell anyone, kitten.

  
Hoseok raised a brow but then just shrugged. He's an adult, he can have some harmless fun.

 

  
Yoongi woke up with his hand around Kihyun's cock, his face next to their cock, it's literary resting on his cheek. The dried come all over his hand and on his face. "Fuck..."

  
Kihyun open their eyes and looked down. "Fuck indeed... How high were we?"

  
"I don't know." He moved back. "I'll go wash up a bit."

  
"Okay."

While Kihyun fixed themselves up and cleaned up the table Yoongi got the come off. It was a struggle, but the victory was his. He came back.

  
"Hey, how did you end up with my cock in your hand?"

  
"Not sure, I think someone texted me."

  
"Was it my come, though?"

  
"I don't know, most likely. Did you wanted me to do a taste test or something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and crossing his arms.

  
"Shut up."

  
"What time is it anyways?" He pulled out his phone. "Six fifty? Hm..." He went through his texts. "Oh..."

  
"What?"

  
"I grabbed your dick after this guy, to who I have promised to see tomorrow it seems, messaged me."

  
"You're dating him?"

  
"No. If I was dating him I wouldn't have grabbed your dick. I would have grabbed either mine or his. I met him yesterday. He's cute. I couldn't resist him in that little skirt."

  
"You're a real slut for a skirt. That's how we met."

  
"Can you blame me? You did look hot as fuck."

  
"Yeah, I did. I always do. Anyways, wanna order something?"

  
"Sure, I'm still probably a bit too stoned to drive yet anyway. Oh. As long as there's meat, though."

  
"Always."

 

  
"I'm here!" Seokjinin came into the bakery announcing his presence.

  
"Hello to you too." Hoseok flashed a smile at the older. "Let's go to the back. I made your favourite just now. Got to give you the most fresh ones, even though my food in always fresh." He locked the front door. "No one should come today. Tonight."

  
"Alright, Hoseokie." Seokjinin went into the kitchen.

  
Hobi entered and placed the pastries on the table after heating up some water for the tea. "So, how are you?"

  
"Great. I got an order for a huge wedding and I hooked you up. They should call you in two days."

  
"Wait, you offered them my services?"

  
"Yup. You should make a good load of cash after this."

  
"Thanks. This will be perfect, I could really use some money to redecorate this place, renovate the kitchen a bit."

  
"Well, I figured it will be useful for me too, if you owe me." Seokjin gave him a smug half grin.

  
"You sneaky... I should have expected this." Hoseok chuckled to himself after a deep sigh. "But if I get a gig like this I'll make sure to tell them the name of the best florist."

  
"You better."

 

 

 

Luckily Jeongguk was able to replace the broken Mario figurine in time before Jin came back.


End file.
